1. Field of the Invention
There is disclosed herein a method for mapping a network fabric. More specifically, the method discussed herein uses query data to physically map the fabric of a network
2. Description of the Background
As fibre channel networks grow and the number of components and I/O ports comprising the network fabric increases, visual inspection is no longer a viable option for mapping the components and connections of the network fabric. The ability to have a map of the network fabric is crucial to testing and maintaining the network and to maximizing efficient use of the network components.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method for mapping a network fabric without the need for visual inspection of the fabric.